1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interchangeable superstructures and hulls for ocean going vessels and a system of superstructures and hulls that are interchangeable for forming ocean going vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon arrival into a port, current shipping procedures require providing ample time to both unload and then reload a vessel with goods (container ships) or liquids (LPG, oil, etc.). Unloading and loading a vessel is extremely labor intensive and time consuming, resulting in down time for a ship and its crew. With the prior art port procedures governing unloading of ships, there is an increased burden to U.S. Homeland Security and U.S. Customs inspectors due to compressed scheduling and maintaining oversight of crew members of foreign carriers who must wait for the contents of the ship to be unloaded before being able to return to sea. Current requirements to unload and reload a vessel demand maximum resources and also require a vessel to remain docked for extended periods of time. The result of this process is slower turn-around time, leading to higher costs of goods or commodities and lost profits for the shipping industry.